Up a Blind Alley
by Aureole Caer
Summary: Part 1 of my soon to be either trilogy (like the books) or series. It takes place in an AU during the 213th games. Seen this concept before, but no one seems to finish it. I plan to do so, and to do so in a non-cliched way. Especially when it comes to introducing the characters. Closed.


There were many wars that led us to today's Panem. The first war was a rebellion against the mighty Capitol led by the District 13. This war is only called the Dark Days. The Capitol was far too powerful and squashed the district before it could harm the Capitol; though the battle did reveal, just slightly, the corruption of the Capitol and the distain it showed towards the districts underneath it. However, a sacrifice had to be made for this information and District 13 was no more.

To punish the uprising, the Capitol began what was to be known as the Hunger Games. It took two children, ages 12 to 18 and one of each gender, from each of the districts. The children were then placed in an enclosed arena and forced to fight each other. 24 went in and only one came out.

Through this game, great hatred began to arise towards the Capitol from the districts. They looked at the games as a way to hurt them. The Capitol was meant to protect the districts, however instead they were acting like they had the districts on leashes.

For 74 years, the Games went on. Though it was through a young girl named Katniss Everdeen from District 12, a new revolution started. She sacrificed herself to the 74th Games in place of her sister. For such a sacrifice, many stood behind her. In the end, she and her District's other tribute, a boy named Peeta Mellark, were both the winners of the 74th games. They had tricked the Capitol in order for both of them to survive.

Angry about being deceived, the Capitol issued a new rule for the Quarter Quell. Previous winners were to fight in the 75th Hunger Games. Katniss and Peeta sadly was forced back into the arena. Yet through amazing courage and strength, she came out, really escaped, to start what would go into history books as the Second Rebellion.

Katniss and Peeta fought along side rebels from District 12, along with members from other district. 59 total people were thought to be part of it.

The Capitol caught wind of the rebellion starting in the outskirts of what used to be District 13. They sent 200 peacekeepers to the known site and after a bloody battle, the rebellion was squashed. Out of the 59 rebels, only two were taken alive; Katniss and Peeta. The rest were killed, though they took 153 peacekeepers with them. The remaining escorted the two leaders of the rebellion to the Capitol. There they were given a public execution.

The Capitol was furious with the uprising and decided to punish the districts even more. Districts 10, 11, and 12 were destroyed, forcing the last of the survivors either out of Panem or into other districts.

"You have done this once before and we reacted as such. What made you think it would be any different now?"

The famous question that everyone knew. No one could think what made them believe the outcome would be different from the outcome of the Dark Days. Maybe it was Katniss and Peeta's strength and courage that supported them. Maybe it was the courage that came from wanting to put the sadistic Capitol in its place. Maybe… But all that courage disappeared and the districts fell back into place.

This years Hunger Games are nothing more than another mere tribute slaying. With 18 tributes going in, the 213th Hunger Games offers to be another reminder of those wars.

* * *

**A quick prelude into my new story. This is my first story, and obviously my first Hunger Games story. I wish to develop this into a trilogy or an entire series. This part will be strictly the 213****th**** Hunger Games. For this, I need tributes. The form is on my profile, along side the rules. I wish for developed characters, though I will take simplistic characters as well. Just know that those who give me very little to work with will die no matter what. Characters, developed too, die in the Games, so that should come to no shock. But the thing is, characters that give me nothing will just be in there to die because I again, have nothing to work with. This also includes stereotypical characters with Mary-Sue qualities. I WANT GOOD CHARACTERS, TOO! Man, you guys see Mary-Sue and go crazy.  
**

**PM SUBMISSIONS ONLY!**

**Please review. Tell me what you think of the concept so far. What do think is going to happen? Here is a little hint; the ending will not be like the first book.**

**Thank-you and hope you have fun submitting.**

**SPOTS TAKEN AND LEFT:**

**-District 1 Female: Open**

**-District 1 Male: Open**

**-District 2 Female: Open**

**-District 2 Male: Open**

**-District 3 Female: Open**

**-District 3 Male: Open**

**-District 4 Female: Taken**

**-District 4 Male: Taken**

**-District 5 Female: Taken**

**-District 5 Male: Open**

**-District 6 Female: Open**

**-District 6 Male: Open**

**-District 7 Female: Open**

**-District 7 Male: Open**

**-District 8 Female: Taken**

**-District 8 Male: Open**

**-District 9 Female: Open**

**-District 9 Male: Taken**


End file.
